Seikatsu - Sore Wa Mikake Hodo Tan Jude Wa Nai
by Poledra Ookami
Summary: Justin's twin sister, Jessica Law, has returned to Death City after a 3 1/2 year absence. However, her ties to the demon weapon Giriko are affecting her relationships with the residents and her ability to fulfill her responsibilities as a deathsycthe. Will she be able to overcome the chains binding her to Giriko or will they bind her to him for the rest of an eternity?
1. Author Note Please Read!

**Welcome to **_**Seikatsu – Sore Wa Mikake Hodo Tan Jude Wa Nai**_**, this is Poledra Ookami back with my remake. I just wanted to remind you of a few small details before the story commences.**

**1. I hate grammar and due to this my grammar sucks. So please excuse the grammar in this story if it isn't perfect and if you spot any big problems let me know so that I can fix them.**

**2. "…" = Talking**

**3. '…' = Thoughts of POV character**

**4. Soul Eater belongs to ****Atsushi Ōkubo not me.**

**5. I do own Jessica Law and the parts of the plotline that do not correspond with the manga or anime.**

**6. Concerning the number 5 I don't want all y'all bitchin' at me about not following the manga/anime perfectly. I'm not trying to! I'm giving the plotline a twist of fate (A.K.A. Jessica Law) that could help either side depending on how the events unfold.**

**Once again I'm begging you to review after you read. Whether they are flames, constructive criticism, just a single word to give your opinion, or encouragement it will be appreciated. Look, I'm not trying to annoy you to death or anything it's just that reviews of any type bring up my morale, and make me really want to continue writing the story.**

**Also I want to say "Thank you." to XxSirenxX who gave me tons of tips on how to improve my writing style (not saying my writing style is perfect even I can see it has a long way to go), and MarikIshtar1223 for helping me decide on the rating (which may change later in the story.**

**Anywho, sorry for the long author's note I know you all want to start reading so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Meeting "Him" (POV Jessica Law)

**T**hin rays of sunlight pierce through the thick foliage and dance among the undergrowth. My size six feet, encased in black converse, wanders the forest trail to the beat of "One More Round" by BarlowGirl. I twirl around, my black dress swirling around my feet like a drop of ink diffusing through algae-filled water, and allow the invigorating lyrics to spill from my pale lips.

My carefree mood contradicts the somberness of my surroundings. Nothing around me moves, except the light. My warm sapphire eyes scan the underbrush searching for signs of life. 'This place is breathtaking, but something's wrong. It doesn't seem like there are a lot of animals here; in fact, I haven't seen one for miles. It makes me sad: I enjoy playing with the animals.' A smile graces my lips as I remember the doe I'd been playing with before it suddenly balked a few miles back. 'I've only seen an animal react like that one other time. It was when my brother and I were hunting that Kishin in London. That cute little puppy was following me around and attacking my feet, but it ran away crying when we entered that impurities territory.' My smile fades as I stop singing and begin searching my surroundings in earnest. 'This isn't gonna be easy without my big brother her beside me.'

I drop my weight, grinding my feet into the soil, as I slide my blades out. My blades, which appear in the form of chainsaw chains, protrude from the bottom of my lower forearms, and go down my calf across the bottom of my foot and back up my shin on my right leg. 'Stay calm, watch your back, and don't let your chains rotate.' I take a deep breath as I remind myself of my brothers all too familiar words. The ground shakes violently and I have to crouch down and steady myself with my hand just to stay upright. However, the tremor quickly leaves and I'm left puzzled. 'What in the world was that? Tremors usually last a few minutes in this area but that lasted only seconds. I can only hope it was a pointless anomaly.'

Pounding fills my ears. My throat goes dry. The cold metal of my cross meets my shaky fingers. Prayers leave my mouth alongside shaky breaths, "Shinigami-sama, I beg you please keep me safe. Lead to victory, and allow me to return to you stronger. I fight in yo-" I'm cut off by something cold and hard clamping down around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I struggle trying to dig my blades into whatever is holding me, with no success. Darkness begins encroaching on the world around me. 'I can't breath! I guess I don't really have a choice. Sorry big brother I guess I'll end up breaking my promise to you. If I'm gonna go down I'm gonna put up a fight whether it means letting my chains rotate or not.'

My chains tear through my skin, now forming a never ending x which crosses on my back and chest to connect the chains on my arms and legs. I kick them up to rotation speed one; the consequence of this is debris flying in all directions. 'Was that stone that I just cut through?' My right flank meets the ground, shooting pain through my ribs. Clear tears stream from my eyes to merge with the red ones gushing from the wounds around my chains. I turn my head toward my attacker and see a one handed golem standing a few feet away from me. 'I must have shredded his left hand when I let my chains rotate.' I groan and shut my eyes tight.

"I thought a girl who held herself with so much confidence would put up more of a fight. To bad you turned out to be such a disappointment, Angel." A man's voice growls from above me. I roll onto my back and look up to where the voice originated. All I can see is the outline of a tall man with somewhat spiky hair. "Normally I would just kill you for bein' useless but since your a looker I think I keep you. Can't wait to have some fun with you." 'Shinigami-sama, please spare me from this man's desires. Kill me swiftly and guide me to the afterlife, I beg of you.' "Nighty-night, my little angel. The next time you wake your wings will be clipped." The man's foot collides with the side of my head, but I'm spared from pain by the darkness which soon consumes my consciousness.

**S**apphire eyes flutter open to a world of darkness. "Ugh." 'Ouch. My muscles hurt. Oh well, I guess I'll be sleeping in today.' Ignoring the awful ache, I roll onto my left side reveling in the warm sensation of cotton brushing against my skin. 'Wait is this sheet cotton? Justin only puts wool sheets on our beds.' My eyebrows furl in frustration. 'What happened I mean I was on my way to see an old friend of mine and then – '

"Well, well, it looks like my mysterious little angel's finally woken up.", a gravely voice chuckles behind me. I jerk up in surprise and my head snaps toward the intruder's voice. The light comes on and I have to shield my eyes as a migraine begins. "You look so much more appealin' without that fucking nuns costume on." The man's voice is dripping with an emotion I'm unfamiliar with. Shivers are sent down my spine as unknown eyes sweep my body. 'Why is this guy being so creepy? I don't get it what's wrong with him.' He hums deep in his throat, and I look down just to make sure I'm not missing anything important.

An ear-pierce shriek escapes as I see my alabaster form completely bare. I scramble to cover myself and finally just hug a pillow to my chest since the sheet is still covering my lap. Heavy footfalls approach me, "Hey don't cover up your body: It was nice to look at. Not to mention you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is one of the most beautiful ones I've seen." I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. Fire engulfs my face and I bury it in the pillow to try to hide it.

There's a light tug on the pillow. Without meaning to I constrict my arms around it to make sure it doesn't go anywhere. "So damn cute. Little priesty girl got all embarrassed by my compliment." He tugs on the pillow once more, chuckling at my flustered reaction. The bed sinks as this strange man leans his weight on his hands, which are strategically place on both sides of me. "Why don't you tell me your name, sweetheart? If you don't I'll just have to come up with my own name for you." My sensitive nose crinkles as his breath hits my face. 'This guy is nasty. Not only is he probably a pedophile rapist, but his breath smells as if he drank a gallon of whiskey and hasn't brushed his teeth in a year! God could this guy get any more vile?!'

I lift my face from the pillow outraged, and force myself to stare into those threatening hazel eyes. "If you are going to ask my name, should you not tell me your own first?"

"Grrrr!" I grit my teeth against the fear attempting to consume me. "Looks like you need a lesson on how to treat your betters, but - lucky for you - I'm in a good mod to day. So I'll humor you." Chapped lips meet the smooth skin of my neck and I jerk away, disgusted by intimate contact. Due to my vow of celibacy I'm unused to such contact. 'Shinigami-sama please give me the strength to keep myself from tearing this heathen apart in your name. I swear if he even attempts to desecrate this body which is dedicated to you I will mangle him beyond recognition.'

The feel of razor sharp teeth grazing my earlobe brings a hiss from between my teeth. All moisture leaves my mouth in reaction to the feeling of his searing breath in my right ear. "I'm the demon chainsaw Giriko. Now tell me your name before I lose my temper and someone gets fucked up!" said chainsaw growls sending vibrations into my chest causing my breath to hitch.

"I'm – I'm –"

"Just spit it out, Angel, or you won't like the consequences!"

"I'm the deathscythe Jessica Law, and I swear if you don't back off I'll rip you to shreds with my own chains."

"Oh?! A deathscythe huh? And one with spunk! It's gonna be so much fun making a fallen angel out of you, Jessie."

"My name is Jessica and I swear I – EEEEEE!" A threat turns into a scream in seconds as the man's tongue runs up the side of my neck. With my screams come my chains, and the blood from my cuts join with the blood now spraying from where my chains dig into firm flesh. My precious chains surround me, creating a safe cocoon.

"The fuck! What the hell was that for you little bitch?!" I feel another pair of chains hit mine in an attempt to break them. "Why the hell am I playin' around with this little bitch when there are plenty of better ones at the local bar?"

I can hear his heavy footfalls leave the room. Moments later a door slams and I'm left alone in what ever place I am. My chains sink back into my skin and darkness starts to claim my vision once again. 'I need to stay awake…If he comes back…if he…comes…"

Once again darkness consumes me and I can only hope I won't wake up to another nightmare

**Yay! I finally got chapter one done!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope I can get the next chapter up in the next week but I'll definitely upload once or twice during Thanksgiving Break since I'll have extra time. **

**Sorry if you don't like long chapters, but this is probably going to be the average length (between 1,500 and 1,800 word).**

**Hoping to see you at the next chapter,**

**Poledra Ookami**


End file.
